The Grand Saber
by Dragons123d
Summary: Locked away in the Throne of Heroes lies the prison that keeps the more powerful servants shackled until they are summoned. However, one of the shackled servants has been unleashed into the Holy Grail War and has no problems in showing his prowess in the battlefield.
1. Chapter 1

The darkness of the prison in the place known as the Throne of Heros held some of the most powerful figures in it, all of them of a class that stood above the rest and made themselves legends in their own right. The much more dangerous servants were forced to remain in their cells until summoned by a powerful or potential master on Earth, much to the anguish of most of the residents in the prison. Most Servants avoided the place altogether and only whispers of the figures that were shackled in the prisons walls could be heard.

Few Heroes ever visited the prison on a constant basis, even fewer stayed longer than a few minutes. The bravest, or most foolish, of the Hero's came and looked upon the powerful Heroes in the cells, maybe even speaking a few words of comfort or praise. However, near the far end of the prison were the most dangerous warriors in all of the Throne of Heroes, nearly forgotten and avoided at all costs. Only one dared even venture near there, the Caster known as Meda. She had only gone to this part of the prison on what the humans time table would be known as the weekend but only stayed an hour or even less.

However, this would be her last visit for a good long while, the Holy Grail War was beginning once again. As she walked down the prison, she looked at each of the Heroes that stood about the rest, all shackled and clearly tormented at being left alone in this place. As she reached her destination, she looked at the three most powerful servants in the realm of the Throne of Heroes. Meda never spoke to them, only looked at them before leaving them alone. However, her senses seemed to carry her look towards the right cell. Looking at the shackled figure inside the prison, her gaze looked up and down his body.

She could barely understand why she was drawn to this Hero, out of the others down here. The man was covered head to foot in pitch black clothing along with armor to protect himself. Meda pulled her gaze away, needing to go now, her time was short as the Master's would be summoning soon and she needed to be ready to accept at a moments notice. Leaving the prison, she never saw the man's shackles glow ominously before dimming.

* * *

The workshop dimmed as the summoning circle stopped glowing, the young man that had been so close to death from a servant looked at the imposing figure. Tall, covered in black from head to foot, and clearly very powerful. Then there was the breathing, deep, rhythmic breathing that made the young man shudder from it's familiarity and realness. He had been summoned after being locked away in that blasted prison for so long, it was time to fight though. But, first he needed to find his master.

"Are you my Master?" The deep, electronic voice of the figure asked, turning to face the fallen boy.

The sound of the servant took his attention away from the young man, pulling out a cylindrical item from his belt. Stepping outside, the newly summoned Servant turned his helmeted head towards the intruder. Red spear, blue clothing and hair, clearly a Lancer Servant as he activated his weapon. Crismon filled the night air as he moved towards Lancer, ignoring as Lancer spoke up.

"Hey, how did you get summoned?!" The Irish accented Servant asked before he was forced to defend himself from a barrage of swift, powerful blows.

The two clashed, sparks flying everywhere as the crimson blade slashed and cut through the air, leaving a trail behind it. The spearman did his best to defend himself from the continuous assault, always keeping him on the back foot and unable to attack at any time for himself lest he be cut in half by the much more dangerous Servant. Lancer finally jumped back and was forced to use his most dangerous attack on his opponent, a red energy beam flying from the spear and towards the other.

* * *

Shiro Emiya could only watch as the two figures fought, completely stunned. He had nearly been killed by that spear wielding maniac from the night before, but now, after he had been saved by this person that had appeared out of nowhere, Shiro was relieved...somewhat. That was until the spearman leapt back and launched a beam of red energy at his savior. The man stood there, and the look on the other's face was priceless. Shiro's hero had caught the energy with his bare hand, holding it without it touching his body.

"HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO STOP MY GÁE BOLG?!"

The figure responded by throwing his weapon, causing it to arc around and strike his opponent in the side, leaving a long, deep gash as the weapon returned to its' masters hand and caused the energy to dissipate into nothing. The man stood up and winced, the gash had really hurt him.

"You...We'll meet again, Servant." He said before he retreated into the darkness.

The figure turned towards Shiro and looked at him, clearly studying him. Shiro gulped as he realized who this man was, the armor and black clothing to the choice of weapon. The weapon deactivated as the imposing man walked up to Shiro and knelt before him, head bowed in submission.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" Shiro froze, unable to respond before the man got up and hand his weapon activated.

"Another servant is near, I would suggest you stay close Master." He spoke, his voice a low growl as he marched out into the street, Shiro running to catch up and saw Rin Tohsaka.

* * *

Rin Tohsaka was surprised when Archer jumped in front of her, his swords crossing with a crimson energy blade that sent sparks into the street. The bloody red glow of the weapon gave her enough light to see the wielder of the weapon, her breath caught in her throat. The black helmet of the warrior was unmistakable, and with the last servant class being saber...it couldn't be him could it?!

Archer, however, wasn't doing much better. His body was screaming for him to run and get as far away from this servant as possible. That was before a gloved fist connected with his jaw and sent him flying into the street. Rin could only stand there, helpless as he was slowly getting up.

"STOP THIS!" Shiro shouted, while not a command, it was more out of desperation and it worked.

"As you wish, my Master" The man stepped back and deactivated his weapon, moving to his side.

Rin was shocked and clearly not taking this well. The man on the street slowly got up and rubbed his jaw, eyeing the armored figure that was next to Shiro. Rin finally spoke up, after letting out a noise that sounded like a choking cat.

"How did you get HIM!?" Rin shouted at Shiro, anger filling every word.

"He just appeared and saved my life, I don't know how!" Shiro answered back, a bit taken aback.

"You were able to summon a Saber class Servant?! How?! TELL ME!" Rin was clearly on a rampage before her entire body froze in place, hands at her throat as she grabbed at something that was choking her.

"I'd suggest you stop verbally harassing my Master, or I will force you to stop." The Saber Class Servant spoke, his hand curled into a claw like gesture before dropping his hand, allowing Rin to breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Darth Vader walked out of his master's residence, not wanting to hear the young woman talk to Shiro Emiya about the Holy Grail War. He already knew about that and was not in the mood to be reminded again of it. He sensed Archer on the roof, keeping guard as he moved away, letting his instincts carry him off. Very few knew what he was, even Tohsaka's servant was clueless to his identity. The Grail had certainly done it's hardest to hide his identity from the rest of the servants well.

Of course, being the Grand Saber Servant, that meant that Vader outclassed the regular Saber class servants greatly. Servants near him shuddered in fear, their body's instantly taking a fight or flight response. His master, however, had been able to summon him without a catalyst, much to his surprise. Vader wasn't expecting that to happen, maybe having a master that used a catalyst, yes, but summoned through a near death wish?

Coming to a stop near a path that lead to a church, Vader felt himself being watched, his hand going to his weapon on his belt. The lightsaber was activated inches from a golden haired man, who looked bemused at the crimson blade that hovered inches from decapitating him. Vader could feel the aura from the boy, one of power and kings. That only made his fist tighten around the handle.

"It seems that I've stumbled upon a servant, a foolish one at that." The man said, looking at the blade before turning his gaze on Vader.

"Like yourself?" Vader remarked coldly, his breathing filling the silence ominously.

The boy looked quite unamused at the comment, his gaze turning into a glare. Vader wasn't scared of it in the slightest, he had faced worse than people with insulted ego's.

"How dare you mock your king?!" The man growled, his eyes glowing slightly with power.

"I don't know you, nor do I care to find out. You are a servant, an Archer class servant at best, facing someone who makes anyone fear the name of the Dark Lord." Vader hissed through his vocoder, the blade getting closer to the boy's neck.

"You are nothing more than a mongrel, an insect I can easily crush beneath my boot." The boy snapped and Vader found himself forced to defend himself from golden weapons that came out of golden portals in the air.

The crimson blade cut through the oncoming projectiles with ease, each cut into pieces that fell at Vader's feet as he moved forward. The young man frowned and kept on summoning more and more projectiles, the items becoming weapons of war now, swords and spears mostly, with the occasional dagger thrown in for good measure. Vader simply kept moving forward, cutting down the oncoming weapons or using the force to knock them off course into the dirt. The closer he got to the boy, the more the boy threw at him.

"How are you still not dead, you filth?!" He barked, eyes full of anger.

Vader remained silent, not even heeding the words as his blade cut a bloody trail through the air before it found itself in the shoulder of the man. Eyes wide in shock, the man looked at Vader for the first time in fear, not fear of his wounds but Vader himself. The lightsaber was swiftly removed before a heavy armored boot kicked Vader's opponent into the ground with a loud crunching noise. The Dark Lord of the Sith looked at the golden haired boy, who was holding his heavily broken nose in one hand, blood streaming down his face.

Deactivating the lightsaber, Vader turned to walk away only to dodge to the side of a dagger that had been sent at his back. He turned and his anger boiled, his gloved fist curling into a familiar claw like gesture. The boy was hoisted up into the air, his fingers clutching at something that was around his throat, choking the air out of his lungs as he looked like a fish out of water.

"How.." He gasped out, his face turning red from the effort to speak, "Dare...you...attack...your...king! I..am..Gilgamesh...and...you...will...kneel...before...mongrel!"

Vader marched closer until his fist was closed around Gilgamesh's throat, his gloved fingers closing ever so slowly around the servant's neck. Looking directly into Gilgamesh's eyes, Vader saw utter fear and panic fill the Archer servants' gaze, causing him to smirk behind his mask. Just before the golden haired servant could pass out from lack of oxygen, Vader tossed Gilgamesh's body into the church's courtyard, watching it crash then roll to a stop near a gravestone marker.

"Be careful not to choke on your own ego, Gilgamesh." Vader intoned sourly, turning his back to the fallen and defeated servant, marching back towards his master's place of residence, cloak billowing in a non existent wind as he left the church yard.

* * *

By the time Vader had returned, Shiro and Rin were just finishing up talking. Archer looked at him with some hidden emotion but Vader ignored him, simply entering the building and that made both of the young people look up. His master looked conflicted, but clearly determined about something. Rin looked frustrated and calmer at the same time, Vader had to admit it looked cute on her.

"Where have you been?" Rin spoke up, clearly miffed at his clear unwillingness to even be in the same room as they spoke. "As far as I know, only the Archer class has the Independent Action, not Saber class."

Vader snorted "As I'm not a standard Saber Servant, I don't follow the laid in stone rules that regular Servants have to follow."

Rin glowered, eyes narrowing "And what is that suppose to mean?"

Shiro looked at him, wanting to know as well. Vader let out a long suffering sigh before answering.

"I am the Grand Saber Class Servant Darth Vader, one of the most powerful Grand Class Servants known to the Throne of Heroes and the Holy Grail Wars. I am the Servant of Shiro Emiya and will continue to be his servant until we are both utterly destroyed or this Holy Grail War is won." Vader spoke coldly, his voice carrying all the way up to the roof so Archer could hear him.


End file.
